When They've Grown Up
by shli13
Summary: A little scene of one sleepless night at 27.


**Okay. And I said I would post another chapter for Moving day. But I end up writing this one-shot. **

**Ohwell. On with the story! (Moving Day will only come later. Sorry guys…)**

A certain green-eyed heroine as we usually call by the name, Buttercup, was getting ready for bed.  
Wrapped around in a silk green robe, it finished mid thigh and was tied securely in place by a matching green silk string.

She gargled and spit, wiping her mouth using the towel hanging next to the artist-designed sink, dropped her toothbrush into the glass cup and placed both her hands on the counter with a long, deep sigh.

Buttercup flipped the side-bangs out of her face and looked up to gaze at her reflection in the mirror.

Marvelled at her grown-up face. Oh how time had passed by…after so many years…it felt like only yesterday she was 5…

She chuckled.

But then again, at 27, life really couldn't be better.

She never had any regrets leading up to this very day of her life.

She and her sister's grew up to become very distinguished and highly recognized throughout the world.  
As well as being the super trio that had always saved the day, Bubbles for a career chose the musical pathway and is now a well known world-famous singer. On the other hand Blossom became a designer and part-business lady, being the _**personal**_ secretary of a _**very successful**_ company owner (Brick).

And her? Yes. She did pass school in the end, was urged to take a business course (by none other than her red-headed sister Blossom) which she had surprisingly aced at and finally, pursued her-dream sports career. –  
She had just completed the London Olympics and won 3 Gold 1 Silver. (A/N yes. It IS Fake.)

And due to the money they were earning now as well as the money Townsville and the world were paying them in gratitude for the lives saved and all,  
Buttercup couldn't be happier in the position she was in right now, living in a beautiful house, with a successful career and a happy life she smiled as she closed the bathroom door (Connected to the bedroom) and walked towards the side of the bed.

She turned one out of the two of her night lamps off, slipped out of her silk robe revealing a fitting dark green tank top and black shorts and snuggled into the soft white pillows and warm green blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Butch had just come back from work.

Tired and a bit dishevelled he entered his beautiful home with a soft smile. The light above the dry-kitchen was on and the sandwich he forgot to eat in the morning was still there,  
baked nicely under the heat of the lamp.

He took off his shoes and looked at the time; 11:40pm. Whoa had he worked that late?

He put his jacket and keys on the table. The main house- air con was on providing cool air to the massive living room, the adjacent rooms – dry kitchen, dining table, their gym as well as the second floor which had a balcony that overlooked the living room below. Glass panels modernized the house and it was completed with a huge specially designed chandelier-like artwork hanging from the ceiling. In short, his house was amazing.

Butch grabbed the sandwich and quickly cleaned the plate and knife off the table.

He ate his sandwich on the way to his room. And thought,

He, at 27 was living the life.

The best one anyone could have.

Ever.

An actual business manager (shared with his brother Brick) and a sportsman himself, he and his brothers had made a prominent and note-worthy name for themselves in the world.

They grew up closely with the girls yes, the Power Puff girls to be exact. They got rid of their crime records after a gruelling 2 years of case at court when they were teens, finished university and pursued their dream careers and were now living the time of their lives.

Brick opened his own business (shared with him) and it hit markets all over the world thus making him one of the best entrepreneurs of all time, Boomer became a full-time break dancing/hip-hop dancer (which Butch couldn't get his round the reason why his bro was paid millions to dance just ONE routine), and he (Butch) himself became the overseer for Brick's top company branches all over the world, took care of the major headquarters and was Brick's personal 'idea-giver' too!

One thing that stayed with him throughout the years was his love for sport, and he _**did**_ pursue his dream career to be a leading name in sports as he himself had _**also**_ completed the 2012 London Olympics and came back with 2 Gold and 2 Silver. (A/N fake.)

Butch had reached the door to his destination.

* * *

After his shower Butch, sleepier than ever placed his wet towel on a rack, walked over to his bed, turned the last lamp off and climbed into bed.

Sporting a baggy forest green shirt and black shorts he got into the covers then placed his head the pillow knowing it was now time for him to receive his well deserved sleep.

Ahh..now nothing could go wrong.

Butch then closed his eyelids and welcomed the most wanted thing he craved for since last week…

_**sleep**_.

…

…

…

Blink! Butch's eyes popped open.

Damitn! He forgot something!

Someone else was on the bed too!

He slowly turned his body to face the centre of the bed and met the back of the lady sleeping next to him,

_**His treasure and love**_.

The bathroom door (sliding one) was slightly opened with the lights still on. (He never closed the lights in the bathroom during the night)

Light sliced through her shoulder down to her legs and hips in one line.

Butch was breathless at how extremely beautiful his lover's body looked from this angle. Better yet, who this curvy body belonged to…

_**His wife.**_

He took a moment to stare. And smile. 5 years being together and they have had enjoyed every moment of it.

She looked so angelic and peaceful sleeping. A total twist compared to her 'natural' character…_or temper_…she did tone down in the end and became more or less, gentle which in turn only attracted him more to her.

The lady mumbled into her pillow and turned around to face him in her slumber.

Her long eyelashes were absolutely gorgeous and her pink plump lips looked so sweet Butch felt like kissing her again and again in her sleep.

Her thin dainty eyebrows were moving up and down, up and down. It was obvious she was having a bad dream.

Butch took one of her hands from under the blanket and started rubbing it.

"Darling…wake up…" He cooed softly.

She quivered in her sleep.

He brought her hand towards his lips and kissed it whilst still rubbing it.

"…Beau, you're having a bad dream wake up.." Butch said a little bit louder.

His poor wife couldn't wake up, her other hand was clenched into a tight fist and she used it to grip the blankets.

"Love, wake up!" Butch cried getting slightly nervous. He quickly turned his bedside lamp on.

And she struggled and tossed in their bed giving grunts and punching her fist into the air.

"No HIM NO!" She yelled.

Butch, now exasperated leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

She woke in a bolt.

To find herself kissing her husband.

And she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

* * *

"You're awake!" Butch said.

"Yea…"

"You ok?" Butch questioned worriedly,

"I think so…I…I…was dreaming about the fight…that…that… we had with **HIM**…_remember_?" I replied hushed.

He enveloped me into a hug.

"Don't worry, we killed HIM long time ago remember _**that**_?"

I smiled into his chest. Then he let go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up sooner, I tried and I was so worried and I didn't know what to do and I-" He was cut off with another kiss.

After a while they pulled away.

"It's OKAY!" She answered "I'm a big girl you know!" She reminded him playfully while giving him a slight laugh and punch at the end.

Her laugh, to Butch, was the best sound in the world.

He put a hand below her chin and tilted her head upwards to face him.

She had her eyes closed and felt her husband's hand tilting her head up.

..

She opened her eyes slowly and stared back at him.

…

Her beautiful lime-green eyes were something Butch could never take his eyes off of.

And he leaned in for another kiss which she happily returned.

They kissed until they needed air.

This for super-powered beings took a long time, a very long time indeed.

And when they had finished, they sat beside each other cooped up in each other's arms, both very content.

This lasted for quite a while…until,

"You know Butch, I don't think I'll be able to sleep again" She sighed dropping back down into her pillow.

"Yea me either…" Butch replied picking her up and propped her back into her sitting position.

She placed her head on his shoulder and his laid his head on top of hers.

"So…now, it's forcing ourselves back to sleep or unless…

you know…you want me to tickle you…

heh…to pass time…" Butch suggested with a sly smirk.

His wife sprang out of his grasp. "Don't you dare Butch Drew Jojo!" She gasped; a threatening finger pointed at him.

"hahaha! Relax!

Relax Buttercup Marie Utonium" Butch laughed out loud.

But she stood still and didn't move an inch.

"I won't..now c'mere." He gestured for her to sit next to him.

Still slightly cautious she approached him slowly.

"Hurry up or else I'll REALLY tickle you" Butch added playfully and in a flash of green she was in his arms again.

…

"I hate you, you know that?" She whispered back at him.

"Yes..I love you too" He replied and kissed the top of her forehead.

His eyes flicked to the digital clock 1:03am.

Buttercup turned on her night lamp, it didn't look and feel like they were going to get any sleep anytime soon.

He felt his wife's head slide down to his lap.

How was he going to show up early at work tomorrow...?

Nah..He'd convince Brick he needed a day off after working some _**very long**_ nights during the past weeks for the big project.

Yea…he'd do something like that.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him after some moments of silence.

"Oh about how I'm going to get up tomorrow at this rate or I could get Brick to give me a day off cuz I've already worked some _**looong **_nights for the big project And!..." Butch stopped midway.

"And what?" I asked rising up from his lap and looking at him straight.

He flashed his signature smirk "Oh and just about this sexy woman named Buttercup Utonium who happens to be in my arms at this very moment as well as my wife and lover who'd give me a kiss right now if she didn't want me to tickle her to death!" Butch finished.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're still as stupid as always." Buttercup told him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yea..and you're still as hot as always…"

And she closed the gap between them.

* * *

At the dead of night, holding his green blanky close to his chest he opened his bedroom door and peered out towards the dark corridor leading to his parent's bedroom.

Using his super speed, he zipped towards his mom and dad's room, pull the door handle down to realise,_** it was not locked!**_

The boy tip toed inside and passed through the short narrow passageway leading to the main part of his parent's bedroom.

He opened the slight translucent white curtain to give a loud and sharp gasp startling his parents to make them gasp and jump in utter shock.

MOM AND DAD WERE KISSING!

EEEWWWW!

I was breathing real fast. Mah spiky black hair _**even **_**spike-ier** with shockness. Yeah.

Dad and Ma turned around and saw me. Uh oh. Time to hide.

I dove under the bed and curled into my human-ball.

Mom and dad were shocked with shock-ness too so I felt em' jump off the bed and then dad lifted the bed and took it somewhere else while mom ran to me.

* * *

1:45am

The awkward moment when your son sees you making out with your wife and he thinks kissing is gross.

Yeah. That's the situation I'm in now.

As soon as I lifted the bed, Buttercup rushed to Blade and started coaxing him.

I zipped towards them.

Blade was still in his human-ball (As we like to call it) and he was shouting 'NO!" every time Buttercup tried asking him to get up.

Once she saw me, Buttercup stood up "Arghh…how do you do your _**thing **_again" Buttercup asked already clearly out-lived her patience.

I smirked and bent down towards Blade while Buttercup went to get her robe.

"BBlllaaadee…" I whispered into his ear.

"Oh BBBlllaaaadee"

"Whatddayya want" He muttered into his blanky. _Correction_* Buttercup's **ex-blanky.**

"Why are you in the human ball?" I asked messing his hair also.

"Because…kissing is gross. I don't like to see it evah again!" He grumbled.

Butch had to cringe at what his son was saying.

"_Thank God for super hearing or else I would have to ask another trillion times" Butch thought._

"Aw…little Blade-y is scared?" I asked with a mock-sad tone. At the corner of my eye, I saw Buttercup rolling her eyes at me.

"NN—ooo…" Blade replied shakily.

"Scared of _**cooties?" **_I kept going.

"Oh God, Butch." Buttercup said with her arms crossed laughing a bit reminiscing our eventful past together as kids.

"SHHH!" I smirked at her and put a finger to my lips.

"Mmm hmm" I felt Blade open up his human-ball to then to throw his arms around me and wrap them tightly around my neck.

I carried him up and Buttercup hovered to us.

Blade took one hand off my neck and looked up to me.

"I had a weird dream dad." Blade began.

"What's it about?" I asked

Blade looked at me and Buttercup.

He really was the **looker** at 3. I've always bragged about it to Buttercup that he got most of his genes from…me. Haha

"I saw mom and you as kids like me… but a little bit more um…'bigger'…" Blade explained.

"And?" Buttercup asked him.

"You kissed dad, then he exploded." He looked frightened but I and Buttercup were cracking huge smiles on our faces.

"And when I see you kiss dad just now," He looked towards Buttercup.

"Me was grossed out and scared… that da-a-daa-daddy wo-uul- would KABOOM! BSSHHH!" He made this explosion sound and within seconds me and Buttercup had burst out laughing our heads off.

I had to remind myself I was holding Blade or else I would have collapsed onto the floor laughing my ass off.

"What's so FUNNY?" Blade asked crossing his arms turning red. Gosh he looked like Buttercup when he turned_** that **_red.

"HAHAHAHAHA!-ITS-sorta-haha-har-a-hard to hahahahah explain..HAHAHAHAH!" I kinda told him in between the laughs.

Finally, once me and Butters cooled down a bit…well not me because I was still laughing like a madman, she took Blade from my arms still giggling and hugged him tight.

Blade our 3 year old son was looking rather confused on how ME EXPLODING could be so damn hilarious!

I of course, was still laughing like crazy.

"HHAHAHAHAHAH"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Then I heard BC whispered to Blade, "Don't worry your dad can be such a dork sometimes. He's gone 'cuckoo'" And she smirked and twirled a finger in a circular motion beside her head.

I stopped laughing.

"Ahem, I heard that."

Buttercup stuck a tongue out at me. Blade looked to his mom and did the same thing.

Oh..so that how you wanna play it.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

I lunged for them and scooped them both up into the air then placed them onto the bed.

"Oh you're so gonna regret saying THAT love." I told my wife.

"Oh yea, how you gonna do that Mr. scary?" She threw back with Blade still in her arms smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"By this."

And I tickled her.

* * *

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! BUTCH WAS TICKLING ME!

"NOOOO! HAHAHA-STOP! HAHAHA! NOO! STOP IT! BAHHAHAAH"

Damnit he knew I was super ticklish.

"Hey Blade, come over here and help me." Butch called for Blade.

"No Blade don't do it help ME istea- bwahhahahaha" I didn't even finish my sentence when Blade came over and jumped on me and started tickling me too.

DAMMIT!

After eternity, Butch drew back.

"Should we let her rest Blade?" Butch asked the toddler.

"mmm…"

My eyes widened, "Don't say it Blade."

My son looked at me, smirked and replied with an all flat- "NAHHHH."

I swear he got the smirking DNA from Butch.

And I laughed in agony for the next 15 minutes as they didn't stop tickling me until they had enough.

…

"Dad I'm bored."

"Me too."

…

Both of them flew towards the couch and laid down, Blade lying on top of Butch expressionless and obviously, bored.

Thank God. They've finally left me. Phew!

This carried on for the next 10 minutes lying in boredom until,

…

"Blade wanna help me carry the bed back?"

"Okay!"

And they carried the bed with me still lying on it. They didn't even ask me to get off so I didn't. It actually felt nice!

They lowered the bed down gently to its original position and Blade jumped on top of me again.

"OOF!"

"hehehehe"

* * *

(Narrator POV)

"See pa, I carried da bed. Me stwoonng!" Blade proudly announced as his chest swelled with pride.

"Hahahah yes sweetheart, you definitely ARE STRONG!" Buttercup laughed and picked him up and placed him on her lap.

Butch messed up Blade's hair once again and sat down on the bed next to his wife and son.

"Do you want to know why mommy and daddy were laughing at your dream?" Butch asked.

"mm..yea." Blade answered and snuggled into his mother's arms.

"That dream you had Blade,

…was actually real." Butch started and Blade shot up.

"But dad didn't explode and die right?" Blade asked anxiously.

"Yes, mommy kissed me and I exploded because I was afraid of cooties." Butch pinched his son's cheek gently.

"Just like you are." Butch grinned.

Blade snapped. "Me not afraid of ANYTHING." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Then why do you think kissing is gross?" Buttercup asked him while rubbing her son's back soothingly.

"Cuz..cuz it is." –Was all that Blade replied.

And another question popped into his head, "So then, why is daddy alive now?"

"Because honey, HIM an evil guy gave daddy a medicine to make him BIGGER every time I kissed him." BC told him.

"So where is the evil guy now?" Blade asked.

"Me, daddy, your auntie Blossom and Bubbles, and uncles Brick and Boomer killed him and then MY DADDY gave YOUR DADDY and uncles another medicine so they would stay the right size if we kissed them so now I can kiss daddy all day long if I wanted to!"

"Oh..so daddy never died?"

"I did, but the evil guy HIM brought me back to life with awesome-er hair and-OW! What was that for?" Butch cried whilst rubbing him arm.

"Do you have to punch _**just**_ because I am complimenting my awesome hair?" Butch reasoned to his green-eyed counterpart.

"No…It's just…fun haha" Buttercup confessed and laughed.

"ANYWAYS, we were brought back to life to do evil stuff. Lots of evil stuff that wasn't right. Then me and my bros became good, finished school, yes, we DID DO our homework, finished the 'big-school', and married your beautiful mom." Butch ended smiling at his wife.

"Ohh…so kissing isin't gross." Blade explained.

"Yes..wanna feel one?" Butch queered.

"um…" Blade answered rather hesitantly but he didn't catch what his dad had whispered into his mom's ear because before he knew it, he was carried, lifted into the air and one parent was on either side of him.

"Ma, pa, what's happening noww-" They both leaned into to kiss the cheek they were assigned to. Blade turned red. This time it was blushing.

"Heeeyyy, that's not fair. And he lunged at the parent he thought responsible for the little act they just played. –It turned out to be Butch. And while they tackled each other with Blade throwing cute little punches Buttercup smiled at her family. Oh boys.

She glanced at the digital clock on the table closest to Butch's side of the bed. 3:57am.

"Uh guys…" No reply.

"GGUUys!" Still no reply.

"GIRLS!" Both Butch and blade shot up and replied with simultaneous "HHEEEYYY"'s and identical frowns on their faces.

"It's 4am. I'm exhausted. I want to go to sleep… Oh and Blade give me a hug and go back to your room." Buttercup stated tiredly with a yawn.

"But I don't want to go.." Blade admitted.

"Kid doesn't want to go love" Butch declared backing his son.

Then they looked at each other and nodded.

Then both gave their irresistible puppy dog faces.

Buttercup knew she couldn't resist THAT.

"OK! Ok! Fine. Sigh. Blade can stay." Buttercup affirmed.

"Yea!" Both boys cheered and Butch taught Blade how to knock fists. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the blanket not bothered to take my robe off anymore.

"Alright! I'm gonna crash. Yawn* night everyone." And with that Buttercup pulled up the covers, laid her head on her pillow and started drifting to sleep.

…

…

And both boys ended up staring at her sleeping form not knowing what to do anymore.

"Your mom is so pretty when she sleeps" Butch murmured to Blade.

…

…

"Um dad, how can people be pretty in their sleep?" Blade asked.

"Dunno, but your mother is." Butch answered pointing to BC.

Blade yawned, shrugged and picked his green blanky from the floor then climbed into the center part of the bed and laid his head on the pillow too.

Buttercup instinctively wrapped an arm around him. And he fell asleep instantly.

Butch smiled at his family.

To be with his dream partner, to both have their dream jobs, to live in such a dream home…

Really Butch could not envision this life if he did not turn good. Like said earlier, he never had any regrets.

Now with Blade,  
really, life couldn't be more perfect already…

Seriously…it was like having a mini 'him' running around the house as a kid.

He looked at his peaceful family deep in slumber. Oh how was he going to wake up in 3 hours?

Which reminded him…

He was going to have to definitely convince Brick in let him have the off-day tomorrow…

How?

Ohwell.

And he turned the lamps off and picked up the messes here and there scattered around the room before closing the last lamp beside his bed…

Taking a nice long deep breath, and hopped into the covers.

He pulled Buttercup and Blade closer and finally when both were literally pressed up against his chest he squeezed them into a little family hug,

To then release his grip, still holding the both of them

Closing his eyelids, letting his mind drift off,

to get his definitely REALLY, REALLY well deserved

_Sleep._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz_

**THE END**

**:D Hope you enjoyed it. I might consider doing "When They've Grown Up" for Blossom and Brick if you guys are up for it. Until then, keep watch for Moving Day, my summer is nearly over so I hope practicing writing on fanfiction has helped me considerably well. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**x**


End file.
